


years. & white.

by artificialmeggie (ohmymeggs)



Series: blood and honey [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, so much fluff your teeth will rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymeggs/pseuds/artificialmeggie
Summary: Mistakes are mine, but the people (and their lives) are not.





	years. & white.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writworm42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/gifts).



> Mistakes are mine, but the people (and their lives) are not.

It’s been five years to the day they met when they wake up and decide to just fucking do it.

The sun is bright, streaming in through the gauzy, red curtains of their bedroom, when Vanessa rolls over onto his side, kisses Brooke’s eyelids until he wakes up, props himself up on his elbow and says, “Today?”

So Brooke blinks the sleep out of his eyes, kisses him lazily, and nods. “Today sounds good.”

They don’t even stop for brunch first (neither one of them could eat right now, anyway, butterflies swirling around in their bellies because this is finally happening).

They’re both wearing white when they say they do and they will and they promise. And when the officiant tells them they can kiss to make it official, it’s no different than any of the thousand kisses they’ve exchanged over the years, but there’s something in the exchange that sparks between them, something in being husbands that sends shockwaves through both their spines.

“Five years and you ain’t sick of me yet?” Vanessa says later, wrapped in sheets and Brooke and the smell of sex.

“I feel like I’ve barely scratched the surface,” Brooke admits, trailing his fingers over Vanjie’s waist. “‘I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I’ve ever had. I will always be yours.’” And he kisses him, long and deep.

Vanessa sighs. “Bitch, you know I get soft when you quote The Notebook.”

“Mmm. That’s why I married you.”

**Author's Note:**

> "blood and honey" is a series of unrelated drabbles and one-shots of assorted characters and ships based on a table of prompts from LiveJournal. The table, my progress, and requests can be found over on my Tumblr @artificialmeggie. I welcome your thoughts here or there. Thank you!


End file.
